


No One Like You

by Diana924



Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Trans Character, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Callie non si era mai trovata in una situazione come quella.





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> \- partecipa al #giugnobaleno di landedifandom con prompt 07. Transexual

Callie non si era mai trovata in una situazione come quella.

Aveva creduto per anni di essersi lasciata tutto alle spalle, che Aaron fosse il suo passato e che aveva rovinato la migliore relazione della sua vita seppur per una buona causa. Si erano rivisti quando era tornata in città per il matrimonio e lui stava ancora con Amanda, avrebbe tanto voluto andare da lui, baciarlo, chiedergli se potevano riprovarci, che non aveva smesso di pensare a lui ma aveva ancora una dignità.

A Los Angeles aveva tanto di cui occuparsi, il caso di Jamal, Gael e Jamie, Mariana che per la prima volta in tre anni non aveva pensato ad Aaron, almeno fino a quel giorno in tribunale. Non sapeva ancora cosa volesse, Jamie sicuramente la capiva e sapeva esattamente cosa dirle mentre Gael era un toccasana per i suoi nervi, e Aaron, non sapeva cosa le fosse preso. Sapeva di aver incasinato tutto ma … era stato più forte di lei.

Si erano baciati, più che baciati a dirla tutta e quando avevano trovato i bagni deserti non ci avevano nemmeno pensato troppo. Le era mancato Aaron, così deciso, così protettivo eppure disposto a lasciarle fare tutto quello che lei riteneva giusto. Si erano chiusi nel primo cubicolo e aveva stretto le gambe attorno alla vita di lui prima di cominciare a trafficare con i bottoni della camicia di Aaron. Era rimasta sorpresa quando Aaron l’aveva fermata, supponeva che si trattasse delle cicatrici ma non le importava, non le importava affatto di chi fosse stato Aaron prima di incontrarla e non le importava ora, aveva però accettato la decisione di lui anche perché era troppo impegnata a focalizzarsi sulla sua bocca.

Sentì le mani di lui abbassarle la zip dei pantaloni e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, tutto quello era una follia, era sbagliato e forse anche illegale ma non voleva rinunciare ad Aaron, non dopo tutti quegli anni. Rimase senza parole quando lui si inginocchiò per poi abbassarle pantaloni e intimo, sperando che non ci fosse nessuno cominciò a gemere, era tutto così perfetto e così sbagliato, lei e Aaron dovevano stare insieme, poco importava che lui avesse Amanda e lei Jamie, loro erano fatti per stare insieme.

Ricordava le foto che gli aveva scattato, come si fossero aiutati, le mani di lui che l’accarezzavano e il primo bacio che si erano scambiati nella penombra della sua stanza di bambina. Ricordava anche la fierezza di Aaron quando aveva dichiarato alla propria famiglia che non aveva alcuna intenzione di cambiare e non era Alison, non era mai stato Alison e le era sembrato così naturale difenderlo, in quel momento si era sentita protettiva e allo stesso tempo fiera di lui e di cosa fosse diventato malgrado tutti gli ostacoli che aveva incontrato.

Probabilmente li stavano ascoltando, doveva essere così rumorosa da farsi sentire per tutto il tribunale ma non le importava, non mentre Aaron continuava a leccarla e a succhiarla con un’abilità che non aveva mai riscontrato in nessuno dei suoi precedenti partner, forse perché Aaron sapeva cosa le sarebbe piaciuto, forse perché era quello che un tempo sarebbe piaciuto anche al suo corpo o forse perché era bravo e basta.

Callie si portò una mano alla bocca per reprimere i gemiti prima di sentire il proprio corpo tendersi sconvolto dall’orgasmo, non si sentiva così bene da mesi, tutto quello le era davvero mancato si disse, non solo il sesso ma Aaron, lui le era mancato.

“Questo … questo è stato un errore “dichiarò Aaron prima di uscire da lì, forse aveva ragione ma lei vedeva le cose in maniera diversa.

“No, questo è stato … un rivangare vecchi ricordi e un piacevole ritrovarsi “ammise mentre si sistemava di fronte allo specchio.

“Callie, io e Amanda stiamo insieme da anni e tu sicuramente hai qualcuno. Siamo stati bene ma … non farebbe bene alle nostre carriere se non vuoi pensare a te stessa “cercò di convincerla lui.

“Forse non dobbiamo farlo per forza, forse è destino “tentò di convincerlo Callie.

“Callie, è passato tanto tempo, sappi che ti ho amato e che tengo moltissimo a te ma questo non deve più accadere”.

“Io … io credo di amarti ancora “avrebbe voluto dire Callie ma si limitò ad annuire con la testa, se solo … non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa ma non voleva che finisse, non così, lei ed Aaron meritavano di meglio, lo meritavano da sempre, forse per questo le sue relazioni successive erano state inconcludenti, perché sotto sotto continuava ad essere innamorata di Aaron Baker.


End file.
